Aftermath Of Torchwick's Death
by ItsFreerealestate69420
Summary: After having her world shattered to prices, Neo is left with nothing. With no where to go or anyone to look up to anymore, she will go with flow. Until she meets a select group of four in Anima. After that, she'll gradually pick up the prices of her life and build a new beginning. (Bad reworked summary.)(Slight, Slight, AU) (I do not own RWBY or it's characters)
1. Losing All Hope

**Alright, two things. One, I'm only doing this because of the 45 pages of RWBY fanfictions I've seen, no one dared mentioned this. And two, I actually am quite fond of Neo. Although she is a villain or antagonist, I actually think the whole mute thing is kind of intriguing. And I forgot to mention 3, this story takes place right after Torchwick gets eaten by a Griffon in volume 3 chapter 11.** **Anyway, enjoy what I serve to the table, and leave a review of you found any grammatical errors. Love you all, and see ****ya around** **!**

 **(UPDATED!) I Shall remaster the first couple of chapters and/or make them longer and less errored. Grammarly is being a dear and an asshole, so hopefully I can keep the vibe and not ruin everything with this. But anyways, hope you enjoy the new and updated chapter! See you around.**

* * *

Her parasol opened and the strong wind blew her off the hull into the night sky filled with the overwhelming swarm of flying Griffons and Manticore circling the battleship. She fought as hard as she could to try and stop it but figured it was no use considering how high she was. With the wind blowing her steadily away, she managed to catch a glimpse of where she had been standing. A man with a can was swinging it around while a Griffon flew down and made him disappear into its mouth. Her eyes widened and she stared in shock, unaware of the approaching threat coming in fast. Seeing the black mass, she looked and saw another Griffon as it roared and bared its talons.

It barely missed her, clipping her only safety net and ripping it shreds. She plummetted, heart racing as she awaited the inevitable death coming soon. Was this it? Was this how she was going to die? Was this her fate? Her destiny? Closing her eyes, she thought her last thought.

 _I didn't even get to say goodbye._

Sometimes, they both played with people.

The Griffon had circled around and repeated its attack, this time, snagging her flailing jacket and pulling her along for the flight. It had noticed and started to shake and do crazy flight patterns, going higher and higher. Eventually, the extreme shaking threw her out of the jacket and sent her flying and flailing. A metal floor came in contact with her first, sending her rolling across the ground and sliding to a stop on her back. Opening her dazed eyes that quickly turned to panic, she flipped and scanned the surrounding area, seeing multiple people running from or fighting the ground creatures of Grimm. One man in particular dressed in a white suit fought an Ursa and won with nothing but a pistol.

She heard growling behind her and stood to see three Beowolves staring her down. She started running as fast as she could away from them, hoping for some salvation behind the makeshift frontline the fighters were making. After managing to get passed hem, she kept running, hoping to find a form of cover to wait this out. As she was running, she managed to hug the wall of one of the buildings closest to her and stayed hidden for a while. making her figure as small as possible by hugging her knees up to her face, she shed a few tears before the building behind her started giving away. Looking up, she couldn't even respond before she had gotten covered by the rubble.

Removing her hand protecting her head, she had found herself stuck in a little crevasse between the giant pieces of the building rubble. Moving, she winced as a searing pain shot up her right arm. Looking to see what the problem was, a bloody mess sat before her. Her hand had been caught under some of the building, holding it in place. Her aura was flaring trying to accommodate for the loss of blood and heal her crushed and numb arm. Using her other arm, she tried to push the top piece off by strength, but with her arm stuck and hurting like hell and her consciousness dwindling, it didn't budge. Slumping and sighing in defeat, she saw a peephole that looked directly at Beacon tower, looming over her in its damaged and weakened state.

Her eyelids became heavy. And the last thing she saw was a bright flash of white come from the top of the tower and swept down coming straight at her. Once it reached her, she went out like a light. The last feeling was that of comfort.

And that scared her.

* * *

 **(UPDATED) I'm sorry for leaving you all in the dark and storyless. I was just reading other stories and criticizing them. No worries, I am back and trying to regain those writing muscles. Please leave a review of what you think of the new updated chapters and I'll listen and adjust accordingly. New year new me.**


	2. As Long As I'm Here

**Hey guys! Hoping you all do well. I'm on somew** **hat of a hiatus from other stories as I'm on a fanboy withdraw from this series. But with volume 6 coming in October, it's going to be hard. Anyways, please be patient with me as I go through this tough time. I promise to be back, but currently, enjoy the stories I just post with hope for it to blossom into something else. Anyways, again, and hope you enjoy! (P.S, team RWBY never separated. Just some extremely heart-to-heart shit that left them needing space.) (P.P.S, takes place during volume 3, duh. And slight slight AU moved to slight AU.)**

* * *

Silence.

Sometimes it was peaceful, and serene. But sometimes, it could be the scariest thing you have ever experienced. To our little ice-cream sundae, it was something that depressed and frightened her to the point of no return.

There she was, sitting in the blackness of what was a void. Sitting there. Cold. Alone. And with her legs scrunched up as far as they could to her face. It was all hopeless. She was alone.

Until she heard the faint sound of a lighter flickering to life. Looking up towards the sound, she saw him. Roman Torchwick. Standing there, bowler hat low, trench coat high, and lighting his cigar. He brought down his lighter and put it in his pocket, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke off to the side of his mouth.

"Hey there Neo." He said, beaming at her while flicking the cigar and dropping the ashes. As they fell, they slowly dissipated into nothingness. Neo didn't care, all she saw was that her Roman was alive and well. So, tears now flooding her eyes, she stood and ran towards him with open arms.

As sure as she was close, she swung her arms closed and grabbed nothing but air. The momentum from the swing caused her to go off balance and fall forward, sliding some before coming to a stop. Standing up, she brushed herself off and turned towards where she last saw Roman. This time, she saw him, but dress in a grey sweater, formal pants, and dress shoes. No hat or coat. And plus, he looked... _younger?_ He looked in his mid teens. To to the freckles across the bridge of his nose, and little splotches of acne marks here and there on his face.

"Hey!" He shouted supposedly at Neo. She pointed to herself as he started to make his way towards her. She just stared gawkingly as he fazed through her. She turned to see three other figures coming into definition. She saw two boys, one taller than the other by just a couple of centimeters. And the third figure she recognized almost instantly.

It was her! The pink and brown hair, vanilla skin, and hot pink and cocoa brown eyes from her heterochromia. But she looked frail and ready to breakdown and let out all of her emotions.

"Leave her alone!" Younger Roman demanded, as the bullies started to elk towards him. She remembered when he took a beating for her. As the bullies left, she rushed to his side and picked him up to limp away. The last thing current Neo heard before they faded into the void was, "You okay?" She chuckled. Of course her knight in shining armor had to take many beatings for her until he taught her how to fight.

The wall faded as well and she heard a sound off to her right. Looking, she saw herself again, this time, more matured, but still a few years younger. She was tossing and turning in a single bed. Suddenly, she shot up and was panting heavily. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. A door behind the current Neo jingled and opened revealing a worried Roman. He saw her younger self's state and rushed to the side of the bed.

He squatted to her eye level and stared directly into the pools of flavor.

"Hey, hey. It alright. Just a nightmare. Don't worry, as long as I'm here, you've got nothin' to worry about." He said, hand on her shoulder. "Come 'ere." He leant in for a hug, which was Kindle and gladly returned. They stayed like that for a moment.

 _'...as long as I'm here...'_ Those words rang in her head. She choked back more tears. The judge faded, but another behind her brightened and made its presence known. When she turned around, it wasn't a memory. Nothing she recognized or could connect. It was like deja vu, definitely, but it was anywhere in a spot action.

It was her surrounded by shadowed figures, non of which she could sillouhette. But two were short, around her height. One was taller, but by a few inches and had what she though was either a bow or ears. And the last one was tall and had curly hair, mostly due to how a stranger was visibly sticking out and curved at the top of their head.

 _'Huh? That's never happened. Wonder who the figures are?_ She thought. But was about to try and guess when a seeing pain shot through her right arm. She screamed, but it was raspy. The pain left her immobilized.

Her eyes snapped open, as her aura began to try and heal her broken arm. It was literally killing her. She put her other free hand under the rock, and with all her might, tried to lift it off of her arm. It budged slightly and kept on moving until her arm came free. But the sight wasn't pretty.

It was covered from the elbow to the tips of her fingers in blood, and some skin was missing showing some white meat. Aura still trying to heal her, she needed to find a way out of that box she was in. Standing to a crouched position, she used her uninjured arm on the roof of the little debris box she was in and started pushing.

Little by little, the rock began to move, until she was able to put a hand on an edge and push the rock of the top. Once she did that, she was blinded by the light. Although, it wasn't the sun, it was the raging fires splattered across the barren and wasted land.

 _'This is like a nuclear bomb just went off.'_ Neo though as she climbed over the little ledge and onto the ground. Looking around, she noticed little parts of ships and Atlesian soldiers were scattered everywhere.

 _'Alright, first things first. Meet with Cinder.'_ She though as she began to wander aimlessly, looking for something to help her.

* * *

 **You guys have no idea how hard it was to upload this. I had to rewrite the whole chapter because of a random reload. Then I had to think of names for the chapter, I settled on void, but then I had to be sentimental. Then I had to use my brain and think of some writing arcs that follow a descriptive yet intriguing way. Just Jesus. I love you all, but damn it's hard to impress. Anyways, tell me what you think and I will continue with the criticism and support. Also, be extremely nitpicky, I want to be a great writer. Not a perfect one, but a great one. Just like most of the writers on here who have given up. Don't give up, keep moving forward!**


	3. Blinded Torture

**Alright, this may or may not be released on the same day as last chapter, but I do appreciate how many followers I gained after the last chapter. Thanks and I shall appease to you. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Hopefully this will do the same. (P.S, by they didn't split, as in, team RWBY didn't separate and go different paths, they just avoided eachother until things colled down. But Ruby and Yang did go back to Patch for a while.)**

* * *

 _After walking for an unknown amount of time..._

Walking among the wreckage and destroyed ships and buildings of the attack, Neo searched. She didn't know what for, but she just gazed and peered around for a sign of some sort. She was tired, cold, bleeding, hurt, and hoping for some salvation. Limping and clutching her arm, she continued on not giving up hope.

Coming upon a mound of dirt, she climbed on top to get a bearing of where she was in Vale. Standing on top, she scanned around, concluding she in downtown Vale.

 _Time sure does fly when your thinking about nothing._ She thought.

Making her way down, almost stumbling from the steepness, she collapsed rolling down and stopping at the base. Her arm started to continue it's fit of blood, but more frequently and more painful. Struggling to stand, she lightly grasped over the open wound and strutted forward.

She found an intact bus stop, and sat down to rest some. Still scanning the area, but more alert as Grimm could appear at anytime. She kept scanning until her eyes landed on a familiar sight: _Roman's Cane!_ She exclaimed through thought.

Neo ran towards it with the best of her ability and fell to her knees once she reached it. It was in perfect shape, nothing bent, dented, or broken. She picked it up and memories brought a tear to her eye.

Walking away, she used it as a support for her limp, and a potential weapon if needed.

As she passed a store, looking inside, she saw a few people huddling together, staring at her with fear. One thing in specific she noticed, was that they were faunus. She stared back blankly, and casually continued on her way.

 _Every one must've not made it to the evacuation points. Or... racism is a bitch._ She thought, shaking her head in disappointment.

As she went on, she spotted a piece of clothing, but not just any piece of clothing. It was a white trench coat with red accents. Neo was dumbfounded as she hobbled over to it and picked it up. Staring at it in a wishing form, she put it on, but without her arms in the sleeves and kept walking.

Eventually, she came to an abandoned warehouse.

 _I hope Cinder and the rest kept their promise. Things went south, so she should be here._ Neo thought, as she wandered to the old and rusted doors.

Walking inside, she was met with a dark, almost blinding, room. Then, a switch was heard and a bulb came on with a chair directly under it. Something was off, Neo didn't know what, but it just didn't feel welcoming.

 _What's going o-_ Her thoughts were cut off as she was pushed into the chair. Then two figured were chuckling at her sides, to which she was distraught to know it was Mercury and Emerald. They were snickering as they strapped her arms and legs into place.

Once they stopped and backed away, a familiar sillouhette formed and red eyes...well one, stared at her menacingly.

"Hello Neo." She said. Recognizable as Cinder, fear struck the spine of and soul of Neo as she wanted to hide from her wrath.

"Now, listen and listen good. Your going to be a good little girl and scream for me. Okay?" Cinder said through a sadistic and heart stopping smile.

And as if time fast-forwarded, a burning sensation, unlike any other Neo felt, coursed throughout her entire body. It hurt like hell. Cinder's hand touched the side of her with her index finger and slowly moved it downwards, overlapping her eye.

Neo felt every second as a new-found scar formed, bleeding and bubbling as it scorched.

Neo lifted her head and screamed, only for it to be a raspy sigh. Tears were forming in her eyes as the pain just escalated from there.

Cinder then started to hug herself at her hips, and slowly but surely brought her arms up to her chest. When she finished, she brought her hands down at her knee and went down to the base of her foot.

Each touch of herself, Neo felt it, burning into her skin. Hell, if possible, her soul. When her Aura tried to heal, it only burned more. If this wasn't excruciating enough, everytime she was in the verge of unconsciousness, Mercury brought a pair of defibrillators and shocked her back to life. Emerald was leaning her back against the wall looking down and covered her face to shield the sight.

Mostly because she was queasy, and because she was sad this anger for Roman's failure was being taken out on Neo.

* * *

For what seemed like minutes passed into hours as the pain was killing her literally and figuratively. By now, Neo had a scar going over the right leg and up to her left side and over her torso to her eyes, a few burn marks on her arms, and the open wound of her broken arm now cauterized, but covered in scorched skin.

Then, suddenly, the pain stopped. Aside from the occasional flare of her burns and scars, it completely subsided. And that burning that's inside her earlier also was gone.

Now sitting there, a hyperventilating, teary eyed, and begging for forgiveness mess, she was only lost in her thoughts.

 _I-Is-is it o-over?_ She thought.

"Thanks for your time Neo! Hopefully this will be more fun next time around!" Cinder sadistically said.

Signalling for Emerald, "I don't need her anymore. Dispose of her best you can. Kill her if you have to."

"Yes Cinder." Emerald responded as Cinder left the room, leaving only those two.

She quickly got to Neo's side and started to in strap her.

"Look, I know your going to hate me, and I totally deserve it. But know that I didn't have a choice. And that I'm sorry, but for now, don't die on me. I'm going to get you to a hospital." Emerald said as she took Neo to a car and placed her in the back.

As Emerald drove, the smooth bumps and vibrations of the engine and road lulled Neo to sleep. More of unconscious due to the pain and flares.

Back in the dark, silent, and lonely void, she was hugging the phantom Roman, and he gladly returned it with his head on top of here. And those words rang in her head again.

 _"...as long as I'm here..."_

Tears flowed freely now, as the only thing she could think of at this moment was the warmth she felt from the hug. And only one thought came to her;

 _I miss you..._

* * *

 **I honestly almost cried when writing this. It wasn't from my writing, oh hell no, I ain't THAT good. But it was from a few stories I read before this. Most of them had happy endings, while most of them were sad. Go read 'Tender Thorns' by SnowyBearSnarl. Trust me. You. Will. Get. The feels. Anyways, hope you have a good day and see you next chapter. Sorry for ruining the immersion.**


	4. Crippling Unknown

**Now, I think there's a thing going around to make Adam Taurus the biggest dick known to man. In which, undoubtedly, he is. But they make him out to be a bigger dick than he really is. Every other villain are bigger dicks. He's just a stepping stone. But to appease the crowd I will make Adam Taurus a huge dick when he appears. But anyways, enjoy the chapter! (Please leave a review for anything at all. Out of 405, nothing. I'd like to see how I'm doing. Although the two present now are helpful, I'm looking for a wider opinion. Thanks!) (I tried so hard not to sound like a dick myself.)**

* * *

Stirring and slowly rising from her long needed, (and for once, peaceful), slumber, Neo took in her surroundings. She was in a room with a dull white light, machines with tubes starting from the bottom and leading straight to...her. _Wait._ Then it hit her. She remembered being in a chair. Then Emerald untied her, saying she'd taker her to the hospital. Past that, it was fuzzy. But her entire right, mid section, and left eye stung. Not like a bee sting, like burned skin stung. And it lingered.

 _Damn medication. How much did they give me? I don't remember anything from after the torture,_ Neo stopped thinking and shuddered. Going through that is something _NOT_ on her bucket list. _To now. Actually the more I think about it,_ where _am I?_

As if the cliched writer doesn't know how to write differently and more heart to heart and doesn't know how to avoid a cliche, a doctor walks in.

"Ah, your awake. As you know, your in a hospital. I'm -Mai, and I'll be your temporary service provider. Anything you need?" The doctor asked.

 _She obviously doesn't know I'm mute._ Neo thought.

'Yes. I'd like to know where I am.' Neo signed.

Luckily years on the street right her people skills.

"Oh pardon me. But to answer your question, you are in the Village of Shepot. Or in English, Village of Whispers." The doctor said.

 _Village of Whispers? I've never heard of this place._ Neo thought.

'What continent?' She signed.

"On the continent of Mistral. Far off the lands of Mantel." The doctor explained.

 _How in the HELL did I get here?_ Neo thought, her face displaying slight panic.

'How did I arrive here?' Neo signed, hoping for some logical explanation.

"A young lady with green hair dropped you off. She stayed for a little and left with just a warning. Never caught her name. But it looked like she was traveling for a while to bring you here. She had the look of sleep deprivation and had looked starving. We offered her some help but she said she'll stay at one of the inns and be gone by today."

 _So Emerald brought me to another continent and left without-_ Neo's thoughts were interrupted as the doctor began speaking again.

"She did say as I mentioned, that you weren't to return to Vale, as it would end badly for both you and whomever you were close to."

Neo's face turned pure terror as the doctor finished explaining. She can't go back? She can't return to her own home? The only place she's ever known? It was like kicking an infant out of their own family. Okay, bad metaphor, but you get the point.

 _I can't go home?_ She thought.

"Is there a problem ma'am?" The doctor said, motioning towards the door, about ready to leave.

'No, no problem. When can I leave?' Neo signed, trying to keep back tears.

"Sometime today. Your burns are only to the mild and shallow 2nd degree. They blistered and swelled, but quickly scaled over. But your internal organs did receive some burns too. They also healed up nicely without surgery, but we would advise you to be careful with hot or scolding foods and drinks." The doctor explained.

And this news worsened the fact. She couldn't go home, and was left in the unknown crippled. It wouldn't be long before the wolves caught their prey. Or in this case, the depressed just newly out of a relationship girl find the freezer and have a field day with the ice cream.

 _I'm in deep shit. Really deep shit._ Neo thought as she brought her hand up to her eyes and sobbed softly.

"You best consider yourself lucky that your insides were safe. Whatever it was that burned you wanted to make sure you stayed alive."

 _Alive to struggle._

Neo's sobs died down to just a small tear flow. The best case scenario that could be right now was that she was alive and should start trying to make roots.

"Is that all?" The doctor asked.

'Yes.' Neo signed.

"Might I have your name? It needs to go on record."

It's like her moment just appeared out of thin air. A chance to change her life for the better. A chance to be someone. And so she took it. It's wasn't conventional, and maybe due to the writer's dumb mind not thinking if a more clever way to bring this on, but it worked.

There wasn't any way to sign it out, so she asked the doctor for a pen and paper. What she wrote down wasn't surprising at all. (it's as if this was coming a mile away. Oh wait...)

Neapolitan Torchwick.

She handed the paper back to the doctor.

"Alright Neopolitan. May I call you Neo for short?" The doctor asked.

'That's what it's for.' Neo signed.

"Okay , I'll be back with some papers to sign, and medication for your burns then you'll be free to go. Oh, and your clothes are washed and tailored free of charge. Consider it a welcoming gift." The nurse smiled out as she walked out of the door.

 _At least this place has a welcoming atmosphere. But the real problem is what happens next?_

* * *

After 3 long hours of signing papers, a quick checkup, embarrassing bathroom dressing moment, and some pardons, Neo was out on the streets of the Village of Whispers. Nighttime had struck and she didn't want to be on the receiving end of whatever this place had to offer. She figured that a place to sleep would be first on the list of things to do.

Walking up to a nearby street vendor, she signed to him a place to sleep. Surprisingly, he understood and pointed to a nearby inn. She waved him off and journeyed toward her destination.

Looking up as she continued, she noticed how blank the sky looked. Only a slight glimmer of the moon shown through the now gathering clouds.

 _Great. It's going to rain. If I can't get this room, I'm screwed._

A drop of water landed on her nose. It already started to rain! She began to run, reaching the door and rushed in, closing the door behind her.

Turning around, she was met with a sight only the writer could love.

* * *

 **Alright, now, two things. Yes, I didn't know where that little village was that team RNJR stopped at. And yes I may or may not have mess the ever loving shit out of the map and placed the village in the wrong continent or placed the wrong continent in the same place. Either way, I don't give a shot you knew where I was going and due to my unsurpassed writing skills, and this slight au, you should know how the next chapter is going down. But other than that, you should recognise the Village of shepot as Russian. I will occasionally have different languages in here. So I'm sorry if I butcher youe native langu.**

 **Another thing. Please leave a review or PM telling me and explaining to me how the world of Remnant works and where everything is. I'd gladly appreciate it. Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	5. Just a Lil' Break, And Explanation

**Alright. I know this is apparent, but I forgot to mention a few things in the last two chapters. So, I brought my associate in to explain the details and give you a better picture of what's going on and how it's going down. I present to you, you're favorite ice cream flavors and midget of the cen-**

 ***Gets swatted in the head***

 **(Neo)- Alright you dick.**

 **Just trying to humor the crowd.**

 **(Neo)- Okay, whatever you say you obsessed fanboy. *Hey!* Listen readers, I'm only here because he paid me handsomely. So let's get this over with. First, I know your probably like, 'oh this is cliched and easy to see where this is going with grammatical errors and attempts to be funny.' But it's his take on the story. Everyone has different ideas. Secondly, he skipped the broken arm thing because Aura exists. You should piece it together. Third, he is trying a different writing style. Such as this. And fourth, Starting Anew and TLS will be on hiatus until further notice. Unless you assholes out there want to give some forms of non cliched ideas. And finally, yes, Cinder has those scars from the first time we've seen her past volume 3. _Someone_ just forgot to add the details.**

 **That's my fault, you don't have to rub it in. But anyways, that wasn't so hard wasn't it?**

 **(Neo)- I need to rinse my mouth with bleach for a month.**

 **Screw you too.**

 **(Neo)- Anytime, I'll be here on Wednesday and Friday nights!**

 ***Sitcom applause.***

 **Alright, funny guy.**

 **(Neo)- Ah! Girl.**

 **Dyke.**

 **(Neo)- Now you're just asking for it. Anyways, hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

 **That's my line!**

 **(Neo)- That's just a little bit more compensation.**

 ***mutter* You can suck my nuts for compensation.**

 **(Neo)- What was that?**

 **Nothing! Nothing at all! Enjoy the next chapter my pleasant followers and favorites. You too bikerboy!**


	6. The First Step

**Last chapter was a filler and a half-assed attempt at humor. Sorry if I made anyone** **cringe, or in any way, dislike this story or me. I just wanted to see how it would work, you know, experiment and you'll get results. But one last thing before I get writing, this story has more views than any other story I have, although it's only two others. You, (no offense), fullers must be plentiful in the RWBY fandom, or you all just want to see what happened to Neo from my perspective.**

 **(Neo)- One more thing dickcheese forgot to mention. I was out for at least 3 or 4 days. By then, winter had settled in. More filler. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **You really need to stop saying that.**

 **(Neo)- Remember, compensation. Plus, I like the way it rolls of the young.**

 **Dammit. I should've payed more attention to that contract you signed.**

* * *

Running into the door of the inn,

Neo was met with a sight only the writer could love. A tall man dressed in green, long black strands of hair with one on his left side closest to his face dyed pink, a girl slightly shorter than him with orange hair and dressed in a pink combat skirt, black crop jacket, and tank top with a heart in the middle with what looks to be some form of brace surrounding the entire thing, another tall boy with bleached blonde hair and an entire set of upper armour with a hoodie underneath along with red bindings underneath, and the last one...

 _Of all places? I had to run into her here! I need to move before th-_ Neo was cut from her thoughts as one do the four called out.

"Hey! It's that girl that worked for that Torchwick guy! Don't let her escape!" The red one said.

 _Nevermind._ Neo thought as she reached for the door to bolt, but was stopped by restraining hands grabbing her arms.

She turned to see that girl with orange hair behind her. By now, Neo was scared, not of what they could do to her, but of the look the orange haired girl gave her. Her mouth was drooling, eyes dilated, and she was breathing heavily.

"Nora, down. I'll get those pancakes tomorrow." The guy dressed in green said.

 _THAT'S why she looked like she was ready to kill me!? Pancakes!_ Neo thought.

"Awww, you lied to me!" She said.

"No, you didn't let me finish. I said I would get you a lot of them tomorrow." He told.

"That's besides the point. We have a vital piece of Intel." The blonde boy said, motioning towards Neo.

"If anyone can tell us, figuratively speaking, about what the enemies next move is it's her. Let's take her to the room." The girl in red, to which Neo recognized as Ruby Rose, said.

 _I'm pretty sure that sounds more ominous than it should be._ Neo thought, flinching at the thought of what 'the room' looked like. For some odd reason, and probably for comedy purposes, she pictured it to be some sort of sexual torture dungeon. (Sorry, I'm terrible at terrible at this. Rusty is more like.)

Being forced up the nearby stairs, the team talked amongst eachother about what to do to make Neo talk.

"I think we should force it out of her!" Nora said, adding a scary emphasis on force.

"Now Nora, although she it would be the usual means of interrogation, I think we should coax it out. You know, make her comfortable and get the info out that way." Ren offered.

"Ren's right, we shouldn't torture her. Besides, we don't have any torture-ooooh." Jaune trailed, looking at Nora, reaching for her hammer.

"How about this, if Ren's plan doesn't work, we'll use Nora's plan. And yes, you can do whatever you want Nora." Ruby said, causing Nora to smile sadistically towards Neo.

Whatever was running through her head, she did not want to be apart of. It made her shiver with fear.

Soon, Neo was forced though a doorway leading into a 3 room suite. Going past the two bedrooms in the opening hallway, she was led towards the kitchen and was sat in one of the many chairs surrounding the feast table.

"Good cop bad cop?" Nora asked.

 _And here I thought Cinder was crazy._ Neo thought.

"Nora, calm. We'll tell you when you're, _expertise_ is needed." Ren told.

"Alright, down to business," Ruby said, taking a seat across from Neo with a whiteboard in the center of the table, "you tell us what's going to happen with Cinder and the rest and I'll spare you the details of what Nora's hammer can do."

As she finished, she pushed the board to Neo with a marker in the other hand. She took it and started to write down everything she knew out of the induced payback adrenaline, as well as the fear of what a more of that size could do to someone of her size. Handing back the board, They studied it. Then passed it to Jaune, the from Jaune to Ren, and Ren to Nora, and back to Ruby, who then passed it back to Neo. A Fucking handful to say.

"So, after Roman died and you landed, you went to go meet Cinder, only to have her betray you out of anger because he didn't stop Ruby, then Emerald, who by the way I've never seen, took you across the continent to here to leave you in a hospital without an explanation?" Jaune said, summing up my entire story in one sentence. And you all thought I sucked at summaries. SUCK IT!

Neo nodded. She then erased and wrote down something an pointed to her scar going across her eye as she handed the board back to Ruby.

This time, she read it aloud. "That's how I got this scar, along with many others. Besides that, I have no idea what's going to happen."

Handing the board back to Neo, Ruby sighed. "Look, she may have tortured you, but she probably said something that caught you're attention. Anything, from a name to a plan to almost anything that seemed suspicious."

 _Now that unthinkable about it, she did say something about Haven._ Neo thought.

Repeating the process of erasing and writing, Neo handed the board back to Ruby.

"Haven? We're going there now. Do you know when?" She asked, the entire group anticipating.

Neo shook her head.

"Dammit!" Jaune shouted, "Why does that bitch have to interfere with our lives! Don't they know what normal is? Why does it have to be that hurt and pain is around every corner!" Jaune finished, plopping on the bed and broke into tears. By now, Nora and Ruby were at his sides, patting his back, Ren at the ready.

"We know Jaune, and we want as much payback as you do. Hell, me twice over. And I'm pretty sure Neo does too, but in order for that to happen, we have to keep facing these pains and hurt to get it. And in the end, it'll all be worth it. Trust me." Ruby comforted. (BTW, I am fucking rusty at sentimental moments. So don't put shit on me if this makes you cringe and wrinkle more than a 70 year old.)

"Ruby's right, this'll hopefully be over soon. And then we can live our lives like normal huntsman and huntresses." Ren stated.

By this point Jaune's crying had slowed but not stopped. "I know guys, it just... I actually had someone to love. Someone to be there for, and return the kindness. I had found my significant other for the first time in 5 years." Jaune's fit had started to grow more again. "I just feel every time u find something or someone to love, it just gets stripped away. Every time."

As he sobbed into his hands, Neo just stared in sympathy.

 _You're not the only one._ Neo thought, as she remembered the last time she and Roman interacted.

* * *

 _3 Weeks Earlier..._

"Neo! I have great news!" Roman said as he walked through a door to a run down apartment. That of which consisted of one bed, a microwave on a table and...(Just picture the apartment from Zootopia, only a few cubic feet bigger with a mini kitchen.)

Neo looked up from the book she was reading to the excited Roman, only to be picked up out of her comfort spot and twirled around.

"I hit the jackpot! We're going to live a peaceful life for once!" He said, throwing both of them down on the bed.

Neo scowled at him for a few seconds only to look at him with interest as to what he meant. He noticed this and stood back up with a beaming smile to explain.

"That Cinder girl gave me a job to do. You won't like it but hear me out."

This certainly piqued her interest. If she wasn't going to like it, then why was he even bothering to explain it?

"It involves me getting caught by the Atlesian force." He said. Neo's face turned to an annoyed, angry look. Roman continued figuring she'll be on board as it would require her help. "Not on purpose but not on accident either. It's complicated." He explained, Neo's face slowly returning to normal. "But anyways, according to Cinder, I'm a wanted criminal, and they will most likely transport me through a heavily guarded Atlas battleship. And that's where you come in." Roman saidzpointing to Neo.

"You'll use a disguise to get on the ship and help me take it over. After that, all I have to do is fly to an abandoned runway, leave it there and our cut should be in one of the hangars." Roman finished explaining.

Neo was intrigued at how indepth this was, considering the writer sicks at shit like this, but was on board with the possibility of going legit.

"And afterwards, me and you can leave this dishit country and move somewhere more peaceful and serene, and finally have the life we wanted!" He finished, laughing as he was about to pick Neo back up.

She was clapping and smiling until he reached for her again. She then pulled out a knife and pointed it towards him.

"Oh, sorry." Roman said, rubbing the back of his head. He then crouched an went eye level with her, staring into hers with a sincere look.

"We finally can live normal for once. Not like some sticklers. No more pickpocketting, no more banks or risking our lives for a place to sleep. We can live how we want." He said, smiling and pulling her in for a hug. She gladly returned it.

* * *

 _Present..._

Neo hadn't noticed that the group was back at the table, silently watching her break down like Jaune. It was until Nora cleared her throat that she snapped out of her memories.

"Umm, you okay?" Nora asked.

Neo nodded her head, wiping her eyes dry and writing on the board, then handed it to Nora.

"Just living through some memories. We need that sometimes." She said.

"Yeah." Jaune and Ruby said in unison.

Just as Ruby was going to speak, a loud thunder clap roared above, causing all of them to rush to their weapons, Neo following suite. Only to remember that hers was broken and probably scavenged.

 _Dammit._ She thought.

"I was about to ask if you needed somewhere to stay for the night. But the storm outside answered it for me." Ruby said. "You can use the couch. It folds out into a bed, and some sheets are in the closets over there." She said, pointing to some cupboards by the bathroom door.

Neo complied and went to fold out the bed and fetch the sheets. With the bed all set, she watched as the others went towards their respected rooms, with a night followed by all of them. Neo began to strip into her under shirt and panties. (Oh the cringe, it hurts.)

Putting her clothes in a neat pile on the chair, she was about to crawl into bed when she noticed Ruby peeking from her room.

"Hope you sleep well. And if it means anything, i already consider you a friend." She said, slipping back into her room, door closing soon after.

Neo just stared wide eyed. She hadn't expected her enemy to become an ally anytime soon. Hell, she thought she would just be tossed aside after the interrogation.

 _The irony is something else. My friends become enemies and enemies become friends._ Neo thought as she climbed into the covers, and vegan to drift off to sleep.

As she slept, the void where she reminisced was in her wake. Looking around, she saw that same thing before, where the four sillouhettes were surrounding her. This time only three were shadowed out, and one...was Ruby!

Neo was standing there dumbfounded as to what she thought that sillouhette could mean.

 _Maybe life is going to look up from here._ Neo thought, as she smiled at the scene.

* * *

 **Alright, that took longer than anticipated. And the chapter is longer than anticipated. But here ya go with my half-assed attempts at humor and cringy sentimental moments. You all can tell where I'm going with this and will not want to read this anymore, but you're views will still count as this is the most viewed story! Whooot! Anyways, that guest guy that keeps leaving comments on my story, may you please create an account to pm me or something. I want to talk a little. Anyways-**

 **(Neo)- See you next chapter!**

 **Really? Even the outro?**

 **(Neo)- I'm still getting paid aren't I?**

 **Yeah but-**

 **(Neo)- The you can deal with whatever I do until this story about your obsessed fandom love and waifu material is over.**

 **Hey!**

 **(Neo)- Hey, I just make the jokes.**

 **But you didn't have to display my thoughts and desires!**

 **(Neo)- To keep this story interesting, yeah I did. Anyways, see you all next chapter.**


	7. The Next Morning

**Wow, I can't believe you all think the writing is good. It's just... I've seen so many other better written stories. Although yeah, they aren't stories about stuff like this, but most of them are long and roughly drafted. But still good nonetheless. *sniffles* I think I'm going to cry.**

 **(Neo)- Don't get all in your feelings yet you deprived fanboy. The story isn't over and, hell, this chapter hasn't started. *mutter* And my paycheck is still flowing.**

 **But it's emotional how my viewers are so supportive no matter how crappy the writer thinks the story is. It's good mental support and should be acknowledged!**

 **(Neo)- Yeah well, that's because most of them are only reading stories and are critiques or have seen worse and shittier stories.**

 **You really tried to hit the nail on the head with that didn't you?**

 **(Neo)- I'm trying to help your ass! Now get up from my inspirational words and write those zero-er, Chapter!**

 **At least you tried. Thanks, but anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **(PS, I'll try to leave out the little snarky comments I put in that ruin the 'immersion' I make.)**

* * *

Stirring awake from reoccurant thudding noises around her, Neo slowly sat up, only to be met with a bright source the moment she opened her eyes.

"Rise and shine!" Nora exclaimed happily as she pulled the curtains wide open.

 _Dammit you overly excited, pancake crazed freak!_ Neo thought as she tried to block the giant ball of light.

As her eyes adjusted, her ears picked up the jingling of two other door knobs and the clicking of each as they swung open to reveal two tired people.

"Ugh," Jaune started as he yawned and stretched in one of the doorways He was still in his pajamas. "Did you really have to wake us up and hour in advance?"

"Yeah." Ruby said tiredly, as she wiped her eyes standing in the other.

"Well sorry. It's not _my_ fault _you_ two didn't get to sleep on time." Nora retorted as she placed her fists on her hips.

"Nora, you didn't even sleep. I heard you all night, in my ear mind you, saying pancakes over and over again. If anyone of us needs to complain, it's me." Ren said, coming out of the kitchen with a mug, no, a cup of coffee. And he was right, his eyes were bloodshot, his stature was a little more droopy than ever, and he seemed to have a grumpy Aura around him. Plus, he wasn't even dressed! Everyone knew he was an early bird.

"I regret even saying anything about those blasted circles of deprivation." He said, taking a long swig of his coffee.

Everyone chuckled, even Neo, as he then walked over to the chair and plopped down, without realizing he sat on Neo's clothes. Now that she remembered...oh boy.

 _I can't believe I was that comfortable around them._ She thought as a light blush crept up on her cheeks.

"Come on everyone, let's get up and at 'em. We got another long walk ahead of us to reach Haven. Oh, and I call bathroom first!" She announced, and blitzed towards the bathroom with her semblance, door closing as soon as she finished her sentence.

Jaune just groaned in annoyance, walking back into his room to fetch his clothes and a towel. Coming back out, he said, "I swear every day she gets faster and faster. I'm pretty sure if she tries hard enough, the speed of light won't have nothing on her." Jaune said.

"Hope not." Nora said, bouncing a little now and then. She was really excited about what a new towns pancakes tasted like.

A few minutes passed, and the bathroom door opened, only to have a blur of red and rose petals fly by through another door and close it. Jaune then walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Ruby came out if her room with her 2.0 outfit on, and looked towards Neo to see she hasn't moved from her spot yet.

"Hey Neo, why haven't you moved yet?" Ruby questioned.

Neo then proceeded to point to a now sleeping Ren, coffee almost spilling out of the cup. Ruby wondered why she pointed at him. Then it hit her, she remembered seeing Neo strip to nothing but shirt and underwear. A devilish smile formed on her lips as she slowly walked over to the bed.

Neo saw what was going on and quickly pulled the covers over herself. Ruby then grabbed the edge of the blanket and softly said, "Payback." She then yanked off the blanket to reveal a balled up Neo, her face as red as a tomato.

Ruby began to laugh, as did Nora, at the innocent and frightened look Neo gave them. That look then turned to anger as she got up and began to push Ren off the couch to grab her clothes.

"I didn't know you like Pumpkin Pete too!" Ruby said as she struggled with her breathing.

"Looks like Jaune found a match!" Nora tried to say, only to cause both of the girls to laugh harder.

Jaune came out of the bathroom to see the event unfold and an angry Ice cream coming his way.

"Something I do?" He asked, only to be pushed to the side and have a door closed in his face.

He then turned to the recovering girls, only to give them a stern look to get an explanation. Ruby was the first to answer.

"I pulled the blanket off the bed to see Neo in her panties. Turns out, they're Pumpkin Pete panties!" Ruby chuckled out, only to be put back into the mercy of her laugh. Nora following suite, and Ren chuckling off to the side. Jaune had to admit, he had a pet peeve about it, but it was funny as he chuckled some too.

The bathroom door opened, only to see a hand with the middle finger up pointing at Ruby. Jaune then laughed, as did Ren. The door closed and water began to run.

* * *

Inside with Neo, she heard them a laughing and began to cry, not out of anger or hatred, but out of embarrassment. She knew it was all fun and games, but that's just plain dumb.

 _Assholes._ She thought as she pulled the plug on the faucet head to start the show.

Stripping herself, she then proceeded to get into the shower, flinching slightly as the contact of warm water with her scars stung a little. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she let the water run down her back.

 _It's been a while since I've had a nice wash. I wonder how Marq is doing?_ She thought, as she reminisced about the time she met another con man with Roman. She thought back to the first day they met.

* * *

Her name was Marquise Liner. What she considered a bigger sister to herself and Roman. She was an expert sneak, manipulator, and basically an all around hustler. They had hit it off when Roman went out to rob a dust store, and as Neo was walking around their little hideout, to which was an abandoned warehouse with a few homely touches, she saw someone shady staring at her.

Considering all of the odds, Neo drew her weapon, only to have the person cower some behind a nearby box. Deciding to investigate further, Neo edged close to the person, alert to and movement.

The person then spoke. "Please, I'm just looking for somewhere to sleep."

Neo then flicked her weapon up to get a good look at the girl. The woman complied and stood. To Neo's surprise, she wasn't much taller than her, probably by a few centimeters. Other than that, her figure was toned, abs showing as the girl only wore a black leather jacket over a sports bra, and a pair of skinny jean shorts that looked to be cut at the lower thigh. Her legs looked to be strong enough to rip Neo in half. And her shoes were slightly worn with socks that covered up to the knee. Her hair was short and spiky, and her arms were hidden by long fingerless gloves. She also wore two golden bracelets that wrapped around her arm like snakes. Actually, they had snake heads at the wrists, mouths wide open. Neo assumed those were her weapons.

Her face looked well manicured and her eyes told an entire story if you looked at then hard enough. This girl had been through some things, and it left her stranded in a tough situation. Neo could sympathise. So, she whispers her weapon and signed 'Wait here for a little.' The girl just raided an eyebrow. Of course, she didn't know sign language.

Neo huffed and fetched a piece of paper and a pen. Writing the message, the girl complied by sitting on a nearby couch. A few hours later, the girl fell asleep, laying out fully. Soon enough, Roman burst through the door angry to all hell.

"Damn that little girl in red, damn that huntress, and damn that Cinder!" He shouted, causing Neo to stand and rush to him. "I was this close Neo," Roman said, with his fingers almost touching, "This close to robbing the biggest dust joint in all of Vale! But then a damn huntress in training had to ruin it, then another huntress, then Cinder called off the entire thing, our cut included!" He finished, sitting in a nearby chair surrounding a table.

He then sighed and pulled a cigar out of his coat pocket. Neo glared at him.

"Oh can it. I know these things a kill me, but I'm still alive ain't I?" He said, chilling as he pulled a drag.

"I guess we're sleeping here tonight."

Neo then looked down, this was the 4th time they sleep without a bed this week. Then Neo remembered, a special someone has arrived. Looking over to Roman, she grabbed his hand and began pulling.

"What? What do you want?" He asked, following suite behind Neo.

Getting through a door, he saw the strange woman on the couch, fast asleep. He looked down at Neo and questioned, "Neo, who is that?" He began reaching for his cane, but before he could, Neo signed to him.

'Don't be so hasty. It's a girl I met trying to find somewhere to sleep.'

Roman withdrew his hand and flicked his cigar, letting the ashes fall, "Huh, so, know her name?"

Neo shook her head. Roman then proceeded to go to the couch and shake the girl by her shoulder.

"Hey, wake up. I got a few questions." He said.

The girl stirred as her eyes adjusted from the motion blur. She then passed as she saw the unfamiliar sight of Roman. Looking around, she saw Neo and calmed some.

"Alright, now that you're up kid, first question, name?" He asked.

"M-Marquise. Marquise L-Liner." She answered, sitting up.

"Alright Marquise, I'm Roman Torchwick, and this is my assistant and personal friend Neapolitan, Neo say hi." Roman explained.

Neo just rolled her eyes and waved a little.

With a chuckle, he turned back to Marquise and proceeded with the second question. "Second question, are some sort of huntress or something? You seem like the type. Well mannered, and not quick on the trigger."

"I was supposed to be going to beacon today, but then my boyfriend betrayed me and left me in this place." Marquise said with a sour tongue mentioning her boyfriend.

"So your not from around here?" Roman asked.

"No, I'm from Menagerie. I got accepted into beacon a few days ago and took the ferry here. My newly made ex lived here and told my parents that I would be safe in his hands, so they let him. They payed for my trip, and let me go." She explained.

"Alright, third question. It's optional to answer, and I don't want to pry, but what happened between you and your boyfriend to cause you to look in an abandoned warehouse for a place to sleep?" He pondered on, hoping for some explanation.

"Once I arrived here yesterday, he showed me around town and insisted that I crash at his place. The next day, he started to drive me to the landing docks for the ships to beacon. Along the way, I noticed how he started to talk about me being accepted into beacon and him not getting accepted. I knew where it was going so I tried to stop it and keep from an argument. Then he stopped the car, got out, pulled me out, and took everything I had, from wallet, to scroll, and left me in an alley telling me how I thought I was better than him. Then he left. Never hearing from him again." Marquise explained, voice getting more broken the longer she went on.

"Harsh. Do you know where he went?" Roman asked.

"If he went back to his apartment, I wouldn't be here right now." She said.

"Alright, we're on even grounds now. You can stay with us if you like. And we'll help you get back home if you want okay?" Roman told.

Marquise looked at him with surprise, like she was expecting him to turn her down.

"U-um, thanks. I would really appreciate it."

"No problem. And you mentioned Beacon, so what's your weapon?" Roman asked. Neo was now fully intrigued. She knew the snakes on her arms were it, but how did they function?

Standing and moving towards an open area in the room they were in, Marquise took a stance. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, and when she opened them, they were a yellow hue. Next, glowing golden chains started to form at each rist, going down and hit the floor, still going. They ended at two blades that resembled snake fangs.

"Ooh. Nice, now, how does the gun form work?" Roman asked, cupping his chin and leaning back in his chair.

Marquise then started to swing the chains, wrapping them around her arms. When she was done, the snake fangs at the end of each chain now resembled that of double barreled shotguns.

"So a mix between medium-long, medium and long range eh?" Roman said.

The weapons began to fade from existence, as well as the hue from Marquise's eyes. "Yeah, and it took me a _really_ long time to make. From the expensive 12 Karrot gold, to having it molded, to even the little Rubies in the eyes. Then don't get me started on trying to form weapons with my Aura."

"Okay, now, final thing. What your semblance?" Roman asked.

"I just can take in everything around me in quick succession. Such as putting me in a pitch black room, I can know where everything is, no matter the size. But the only downside is, I can only see what's in that room specifically. Nothing passed it. My semblance basically enhances my already powerful snake sense." Marquise explained.

 _So that's why she so snake themed. She a snake faunus._ Neo thought.

"Now I know. And now you have to know that me and Neo are criminals. We lie, steal and cheat for our benefit. Are you sure you want to risk it with us just to get to us just to get back home?" Roman said, his expression in a serious grimace.

Marquise was a little taken aback. She didn't know that they were criminals. Now knowing that info, she thought about running and hiding, but then weighed her options. If she ran, the girl with the umbrella knife would probably gut her. If she stayed, she risked being imprisoned, or worse. Seeing as they were most likely her only option knowing they had info on her, and she them, she made a choice that would haunt her forever.

"I'm sure."

"Good. Neo will give you some training, and I'll look for the price to Menagerie. In the mean time, welcome to the criminal underworld Missy. Your new nickname is Marq, and it will be your cover up. Spell it differently everytime you are asked, and don't give your full name or be faced with charges in prison. Change outfits occasionally, and seeing as you're new, we'll spare you some luxuries. Until then, get some sleep. You got a big day tomorrow." Roman said, stay ding up and walking out of the room.

Marquise sat back down and palmed her head, what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Long story short, she was shot in in the stomach going about her daily routine of going to the store. As she walked in, it was already being robbed, and the robbers were caught off guard as she fought them off. Making a wrong move, one of then managed to land a shot. When she was rushed to the hospital, her parents received a call. After Marquise was released, they sceduealed a boat for her. Saying the goodbyes, she was finally back home.

Neo mentally chuckled as she turned the water off. By then, her and Roman raised enough money to buy their own apartment. It was slightly run down, yeah, but it was worth it.

Stepping out, she redressed and walked out of the bathroom, only to be met with an arm and a nuzzle to the head.

"Sorry about before. It was just a joke." Nora said as she noogied Neo.

"Yeah, and by the way, those scars looked bad. I'm sure they hurt after a while. Sorry for laughing." Ruby apologized.

Neo just waved her hand and shook her head, signalling 'no worries.'

After Jaune and Ren finished preparing for the day, with a little more coffee and pancakes to boot, they all exited the inn and started to walk to the exit of the town.

"You know Neo, you can tag along if you want." Nora insinuated.

"Yeah, it would be better for another person to come. Especially with your semblance." Ruby said.

Reaching down to her side, Neo unclipped the miniature white board and marker she had, and wrote down, 'Sure, being with people is what I need anyways.'

"We have another party member." Jaune said.

Before they could reach the exit, Ren stopped everyone.

"Wait, Neo, don't you have a weapon?" He asked.

Everyone looked at her for the answer. She shook her head.

"Ugh! You couldn't have mentioned that earlier! Now we have to stay longer and make your weapon!" Nora groaned.

Getting her whiteboard again, she wrote down, 'Don't worry. The nearest blacksmith will probably have the pieces I need.'

"Good. Then let's get them and hurry along." Ren said.

The group then went to a blacksmith for a hefty load of parts and pieces that nearly left them all dry in cash.

"Jeez! Your stuff is expensive! Even with the first timers discount." Jaune said, looking through his wallet, only to find around 40 lien.

'Says the person who's weapon is literally a hand-me-down sword and shield.' Neo wrote.

"Why I oughta-" Jaune started, but was cut off when Ruby grabbed his shoulder.

"Jaune, calm down."

"Fine. But don't expect me to forget." He said, pointing a finger at her.

Neo then bit at the finger, causing Jaune to retract it quickly. Everyone chuckled some at what just unfolded. And then team RNNJR was off to Haven.

* * *

Off in the slight distance, a man slit the throat of an Ursa, watching as it fell to its death.

Turning back, he saw the five teens walking and chatting amongst eachother. Nothing one, he smiled and chuckled to himself.

"Turning enemies into allies. Just like Summer." The man said, taking a flask out of his jacket and took a swig. Putting it back, he dashed off, leaving a single jet black feather behind.

* * *

 **And there you have it! It's done! The longest, and maybe more to come, chapter here. I didn't want to egg on about Marquise, but I did enough to keep you interested. Anyways, I know most of you are probably going to be like, 'oh, you can't just build weapons like that and expect them to work without their Aura or soul juice inside of it.' and I'll be like, I don't know how any of their weapons function, so I just had them all buy her some spare pieces from a blacksmith, and she'll build it on her own. Anyways, I'm trying to follow the story some, so, as stated before, slight au. Just Neo is imported in all of this.**

 **(Neo)- I appreciate the flatter. Also I have a complaint. Why in all hell, of all perverted things you could have done, you made me wear Pumpkin Pete panties!?**

 **Relax, your lucky I didn't do anything more perverted. And besides, they were those one type of panties I can't find on the internet. You know, the ones that are boxers, just tighter, and have those flourish like designs on them. (if anybody can tell me the name, PLEASE do. It's been bothering me for a while now.)**

 **(Neo)-*blushing* That doesn't change the fact that it had to be Pumpkin Pete!**

 **Because who else or what else would it have been? Plus, I saw your little collection when I did the laundry.**

 **(Neo)-*blushing harder* You and your insolent-hey! Hey I'm talking to you are you listening!?**

 **Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **(Neo)- Screw you!**

 **Anytime!**


	8. Tilted Point I

**Hey guys! Here I am again... Writing... And being here... Yeah, I got nothin'. Neo?**

 **(Neo)- Yeah, one thing. He had to alternate between google and YouTube to figure out how t OK keep the story on par but unique. Go easy on him if some things are out of order or not properly explainedzas he did do it before. More than once. 5 times actual-**

 **Alright! You were lightening up to me and then you dropped back down to rock bottom. Anyways, hope this goes well. *Holds breath* (Oh, and before I start, anything these characters have said to a point is under the copyrights of Roster Teeth and/or the late Monty Oum. I, in now way own or plagiarised these words, as stated.) (Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **One Day Later...**

Walking through the lush forest of Mistral's tropical zone, the five teens were heading on their way after packing up their camp. Jaune had a map while Ruby, Nora, Ren, and Neo took in the scenery.

Breathing in and releasing a breath of cool morning air, Nora was the first to speak.

"Ah, another day, another adventure!" She said, stretching her arms over her head. A few popping noises could be heard.

"So what's on the agenda today?" Ruby asked, hoping for something more exciting to pop up.

"Walking." Jaune replied, holding a map and mocking her tone.

"And then..?" Nora asked, bouncing around in her usual now active, bubbly tone.

"More walking." Ren said.

Ruby sighed, "Haven is a lot farther away than I thought."

"Ruby, how long did you think this would take?" Ren asked.

"I don't know! I've never been this far away from home before." She busted out, not fazing the man.

"Yeah but, how long?" Jaune asked, still staring at the map.

"Maybe two weeks?" She replied hesitantly.

"What!?" Jaune said, with Neo following his gaze of shock.

"Okay fine! Three or something!" She said, crossing her arms in a huff.

"A journey across continents, and you though this would take three weeks? Four, tops." Jaune laughed out.

A loud groan was heard from her, as well as a silent annoyed stare from Neo.

Without another word, except for the occasional small talk, Nora pointed out something they all were oblivious to.

"Hey! What's that?" She asked, skipping up ahead some and leapt on a fence post. Up ahead was an entrance to what seemed like another village.

"That's strange," Jaune told, "I didn't think we'd hit another village for a few days. Heck, that last one wasn't even on the map."

"Hey guys, I think those buildings are damaged." Nora piped up as she squinted from her view point

"Come on! We should search for survivors." Jaune said, as he dropped the map and ran towards the entrance with everyone in tow.

Walking through the open entrance, they glanced around for any signs that someone might be alive. Nora hopping from building to building, Ruby looking under houses and fallen prices, Neo going in a few nearby houses. Coming back out to see the group facing her, she shook her head as confirmation no one was around.

"Strange," Ran started, as he crouched and looked at the cement tiled walkway, "It almost seems like this place was abandoned."

They all looked around in confusion before they heard whistle off behind them. Neo had spotted a little pedestal surrounded in moss and vines. Everyone crowded over to it and Nora crouched to move the obstructing foliage. The word on the pedestal stood out, as no one recognised it.

"Oniyuri? I've never heard of it." She said, standing back up.

"Me neither." Jaune said.

"Same." Ruby added.

Neo just shrugged.

"I have."

They all turned to Ren in surprise. This little abandoned town off the map, and he's heard of it? Eyes focused, they all waited for an answer.

"You might think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, had it never been completed. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were... unhappy about how the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pulled all of their resources together to build their own city. With their own laws. They hoped that one day, it could maybe even begin it's own kingdom." Walking away from the group, head down, "Many thought it would be the future."

Stopping next to a house entrance, he glanced at it. "I know my parents did."

Silence filled the air. Wanting to know more, but mostly to break the uneasy silence, Ruby piped up.

"What happened?" She asked, wincing slightly at the cause of terrible memories.

Ren then proceeded to wipe dust off of the top of a stair, only to reveal a hidden claw mark.

"What always happens."

"The Grimm." Jaune said distastefully.

Balling his fists, "Not just anyone," Ren started again, then immediately falling silent.

Ruby looked between Nora and Ren, stopping on Ren again. "One?" She asked.

Crows began to fly above them, sending a chilling jolt through Jaune's spine.

"Come on, let's just get out of here. This place gives me the creeps." He said, walking off towards where he though the exit was.

Nora following suite not long after. Ren, looking angrier than his normal demeanor, walked off, fists still balled. Ruby took a glance to Neo, who was looking back at the towns abandoned buildings and destroyed walls.

"Come on. Let's catch up." Ruby inquired. Walking off, Neo began to ponder what happened around here.

 _Just what the hell type of Grimm made an entire city abandon itself?_ She thought.

* * *

Walking past a fountain they stopped and surveyed the area. Ren continued on for a little and stooped shortly after. As the group started to continue, he raised a hand back and narrowed his eyes, scanning the surrounding buildings.

All of they were on the verge of drawing their weapons, when a man jumped over a building behind them, laughing manically. He then drew two blades and rushed at them, blades hurling. He almost reached his destination, that was until Ren jumped in front of him with his weapons blocking the oncoming blades.

The maniacal man then went for a low sweep. Ren then threw the connecting weapons to the side and turned to try and land a shot, only for it to be blocked and returned. Ren then used the momentum of the maniacal man's swing to grab his arm and try for a high kick, only for the man to duck and swing upward, sending Ren flying towards a house wall.

The man next charged for Ruby, only to have her block his oncoming swings. The man laughed again and went for another low sweep, but Ruby jumped back some and swung Crescent Rose down, only to have it cast to the side by a right swing. She then began to twirl it in a circular motion, ready for another swing, but the man simply high kicked and stopped her from spinning her weapon. He then brought his blade down, but was blocked by the side of Crescent Rose.

A loud clash could be heard as Ruby's aura instantly broke, sender her falling back and recovering to her senses. Jaune then tried to charge the man, but he just jumped on his shield and toyed with him. This angered Jaune, as he tried to swing but missed and received another maniacal laugh.

Nora tried to run up and hit him from behind, but he jumped from Jaune's shield onto the head of her hammer. Neo tried to swing at him with her newly made Pink Parasol, but missed as the man jumped back. It seemed as though he miscalculated the jump and went through a wall on top of a nearby tower.

The group all looked at the tower and watched as the dust cleared. Once it did, it showed the man standing in a triumphant pose. They all readied their weapons, just invade he tried something again.

"We aren't looking for a fight!" Jaune shouted at the man.

"Who are you?" Ren questioned.

The man just crazily smiled as he flipped down and landed in front of them.

"Who I am matters not to you," He pointed at Ren, "or you," to Nora, "or you-Well, you do interest me." He said to Jaune, which got a slightly surprised look.

"No, no, no, I only matter to you," He pointed to Ruby, "and you." He finished with Neo.

"Us?" Ruby said, cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow and pointing to the both of themselves.

The man then started to brush out laughing. Cracking up a storm. It was as if anything was funny.

"You haven't the slightest clue have you?" Chuckled out, "Oh how exciting this must be!"

The man then started to laugh again, this time more tame. Ruby had had enough of nonsensical laughter. "What do you want?" She asked in a serious tone.

The man then gasped and looked like someone insulted him. "My! The rose has thorns!" The man chuckled. "Why, my little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me! And of course, finish the little ice-cream sundae off."

"Well what if she doesn't want to go with you?" Nora asked, walking in front of Ruby and Neo. "And if you ask me, I'd say this little bowl of flavor won't melt just yet." She added, receiving an eye roll from Neo.

 _Can we please skip the jokes and kick this guy's ass? I'd like to not be called by ice-cream nicknames. Not killed in the process. Ugh, if only they could hear me._ She thought.

The man just gave her an annoyed look.

"Well, then I'll just pick her, and eat her alive!" The man smiled.

It was Jaune's turn, walked in front of them all. "We're not going to let you do that. And secondly, dude, you're a freaking psychopath." He said in a serious tone.

The man breathed in and closed his eyes before opening them to reveal a little more than frightening glare of a murderous intent.

He then spoke, "Good."

Before anyone could react, the man appeared behind Jaune within a blink of an eye poised to strike.

"Jaune!" Ren shouted.

Before the man could attack, Ren fired at Jaune's shield, letting the bullets bounce off and hit the man, only for him to block and put Jaune into a crouching position, shield in his back. The man then started to spin with his hand and kicking Ruby before she could strike. She was sent back some, luckily Crescent Rose's bad dug into the ground, stopping her in place. She the fired a round at him, only to miss due to him spinning upside down on Jaune's shield.

The man stopped and got off, only to find Jaune trying to swipe at his ankles. Stepping on his wrists, he then kicked Jaune in the face, dazing him heavily. Once he saw him out, he charged at Nora. She readied her hammer, only for a shot to ring out and be struck by a bullet from Ruby's gun.

He stared dumbfounded at the girl laying motionless, aside from breathing, on the ground. He then started to chuckle, which turned into a full blown laugh as he turned to face Ruby.

Ruby just looked at him with a serious face, only to grin. Ren stood readied, but patient, as he knew her intent. Neo, on the other hand, just stared at the pancake crazed girl on the ground.

 _That was on accident. Right? Please tell me...wait. Oooh._ Neo thought as she also joined Ruby's grin.

 _This will be exciting._ She thought, as she remembered how they explained all of their semblances.

The man wiped a non-existant tear from his eye as he faced the sniper.

"Oh, well isn't that ironic?"

The all remained silent and watched the event unfold. The now standing girl had electricity flowing through her, with occasional visible shocks eliciting off of her. She picked up her hammer and held it with an intent to hurt.

The man noticed how confident they all looked and wiped the smoke off of his face when he turned around. Before he could see, Nora had already made her way to his blind side and swung. A shockwace erupted and everyone covered themselves from anything hitting them.

Once it calmed down, they were shocked from the result. Nora's hammer had struck him, but his tail, that of a scorpion, blocked it's path. The man was low to the ground and his tail was pushing against her hammer. Nora was struggling to fight it, as the man began to laugh maniacally again.

"Surprise!" He said. He then delivered two face kicks to Nora, sending her saying back into the group.

The man then flipped back and landed on a close gateway to a house.

"He's...a faunus!" Ren said surprised.

Ruby the man stepped up and started speaking on behalf of her nerves with this guy.

"What is this about? The White Fang? Roman Torchwick? Neo you know this guy?" She asked, then directing to Neo.

All she did was shake her head. _Roman was a nurse, but he knew his boundaries. And this guy far surpassed those._ She thought.

"Oh, plastic soldiers and pawns. No, my heart and body belong only to our goddess." The man said, praising what seemed to be the sun.

"Cinder." Ruby spoke, grimacing the fall of Beacon and destruction of Vale. If anyone looked hard enough, it looked like she was ready to spring at him without holding anything back.

The man scoffed and smiled widely. "Only in her wildest dreams!" He said, as he blasted from the roof and landed behind all of them. He deployed his weapons and swung his tail at Ruby's leg and struck a hit. He then swung his blades towards her head, causing her to dodge backwards and try to counter that with a swing if her own.

He did the same dodge and went for a jab. Connecting the hit again, he sent her falling on her back, dizzy from the extreme strength he just now started to show.

He then turned to Ren and tried to strike him with his tail. Ren swiftly dodge each try, not being able to get close from the readiness of the man's blades.

* * *

As the fighting was going down, a crow flew in from a distance. It was moving as fast as its wings could carry itself. It seemed to be in a hurry.

Flying over Oniyuri's outer walls, it spotted the ongoing fight and started to head towards it. Flying low to the ground to gain speed, it then turned into a man, running as fast he could carry himself.

Back at the battleground, the man had managed to knock all of them back and weak from just a few punches. Everyone was either bruised or almost broken.

Ruby decided to make the first move out of the standstill. Swing her scythe down, she missed completely. Due to the loss in her strength and Aura, she was too weak to try and block the oncoming attack.

The man landed a left and right hook, then turned to kick her in the head, sending her flying in she same direction. The man then rushed to her landing spot before she touched the ground and kicked her stomach, completely shattering her Aura and taking the air out of her. The force of the kick sent her hurling towards the ground, displacing anything in her path.

Coming to a stop, she sat up and held her stomach, almost ready to barf from the immense pressure and pain settling in.

The man walked over to her and laughed his laugh, tail coming over him to strike. Her teammates watched in angst as they let her down and couldn't do anything to help.

 _No, please. Not again._ Neo though, as she agrees her eyes to not watch the scene unfold.

As the man launched his tail forward, a wall broke. Nothing but a blur came in and stopped the point from piercing her. Everyone looked upon what had taken place, only to see a burly man standing above Ruby with a giant blade to his back.

Ruby looked upon the man, and smiled. "Qrow." She said.

He looked down and smiled back.

"Miss me kiddo?"

* * *

 **Alright, this may 4th look and feel familiar. That's because it is. Past last chapter, it will follow all of volume 5 until the final episode. Just saying, I won't include the other characters sides of the story. It will strictly be team RNNJR. Sorry, but I don't see the use of doing things like cutting to other sides of the story, such as Blake or Yang or even Weiss, as it will take out of the originality of that which is this story. And plus, if I did do that, I'd just be writing volume 5 instead of focusing on the reason I'm writing this.**

 **(Neo)- For once, I actually agree with you. Seeing as the story is a focus on me, by the way, I'm flattered, talking about the other 3 would kind of take away the reason to even continue writing, as it's just you watching volume 5, just instead of moving pictures, it's words.**

 **I believe half of that. Everything was good. It's just the 'I agree with you're part that threw it all off**

 **(Neo)- So, I try to help you, and you repay me by putting no trust in me? *looks stunned and taken aback* I'm hurt.**

 **Eat an ass.**

 **(Neo)- Eat a dick.**

 **You already do.**

 **(Neo)- *blushing hard* Wha- that- you- ugh! *storms off***

 **Always gets 'em. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter.**


	9. AN, and some teasing

**Hey guys! So, just another small break, as I will be extensively writing these chapters. It will be a rough experience going through YouTube videos for each chapter. I know I am now just going through the plot with little snippets of my own personal pizazz, but know that I do have something planned. So please, bare with me and let's power through this boredom and rerun together.**

 **(Neo)- Yeah, and hopefully you add more of your own style to it. Otherwise it's just a literal copy and past, just with me traveling with the group.**

 **That's what I meant.**

 **(Neo)- Just making sure. Your not exactly what people call, 'reliable.' Hell, let alone 'original.'**

 **Don't make me drop your pay again.**

 **(Neo)- Don't shoot the messenger. I'm just speaking some people's thoughts. And besides, with that little mental note, I'd say you are going to get through it without much trouble.**

 **If I had to say, you are really being helpful and encouraging right now. Actually, you've been doing those little snippets since the last two chapters. I'd say your actually starting to feel more comfortable helping out. Tell me, is there any _other_ motivation than just the money?**

 **(Neo)- Look, don't push your luck. I'm actually _trying._ And with your little points of appreciation, I'm starting to feel like I am trying too hard. I can up and be a bigger dick than what I've been. Trust me, don't push it. **

**Okay, okay! Jeez, don't get your flavors mixed. I'm just trying to push it a little more. Nothing wrong with that right? Anyways, thanks for the support and giving this a chance. I know I've said that more than once-**

 **(Neo)- Actually, almost every chapter.**

 **Right... but to the point, I'd like to take questions if possible. Expand these little breaks to more than a few hundred words. You all want longer chapters, I'll kindly give. You all want me to stop the points of self hatred, I stopped. Now I'm all ears to anything you all night want to give pointers on. Such as writing more fluently, more context to curtain parts, descriptive explanations or changes in writing style. As stated, I'm all ears.**

 **(Neo)- And for all of you out there wondering, another guest will be starting here in a few. I can't give any hints, but I'll just say they're not too talkative. More or less on the timidly aggressive side, but they will be making an appearance to keep the atmosphere changing. That is, if Kai can even make an atmosphere.**

 ***Gasp* You actually said my name! Oh my gosh, you are really warming up to me! I'm so proud!**

 **(Neo)- Ugh, I regret ever saying that cursed three lettered name.**

 **It's not cursed. If it means anything to you, it represents the ocean.**

 **(Neo)- Have you ever heard of the Bermuda triangle?**

 **Okay, you win. I can't beat you in anything unless it's teasing. But about that person. We should see them by the chapter after.**

 **(Neo)- Au Contraire Moname, I can tease, you just throw me off guard. That last one was a low blow, but I can combat anything you have to offer.**

 **Oh? Then what about me using a spoon to find the vanilla under that strawberry?**

 **(Neo)- That's not teasing, that's straight up weird. But I give you an E for effort.**

 **Alright dammit. You win. Anyways, see you all in the next chapter. Be sure to qweho away.**


	10. Tilted Point II

**(Neo)- You know, I feel like you are neglecting me. Am I _that_ annoying to you? *Makes puppy eyes***

 **No, and don't do that. I've just encountered writers block. And somewhat of a likeliness that I'm more of a copycat than an originality writer. Every idea had been borrowed it some way shape or form. From Starting Anew, to Legacy of Skye, then to this story being a damn near copy and paste to the original show. So, not neglecting my little ice cream cone.**

 **(Neo)- Okay, one, don't call me _your_ little ice cream cone. I can deal with nicknames, but don't dub me as yours. Two, if you've got anything to make it somewhat like your piece of art, then go for it. **

**I may have something. But it would be a little on the easy short cut way than the original plan. But I'll try, and if it doesn't feel like it should, I'll either change it or delete this chapter and rewrite it. Let me know what you think of the short notice idea.**

 **(Neo)- Oh boy, let's see what that perverted mind has next.**

* * *

"Miss me kiddo?" Qrow said, following up with a warm smile.

The maniacal man retracted his stinger from the sword, having it inbred into it from his last attack, and backed up to study his opponent up and down. Qrow proceeded to face the man and readied Harbinger for another incoming attack. His eyes narrowed as he studied the Faunus himself.

"Well as I live and Breathe, Qrow Branwen." The man chuckled some, "A true huntsman has entered the fray." He then proceeded to bow.

Qrow looked back to Ruby, seeing her stand with Crescent Rose as support. He then raised an eyebrow, expecting some explanation to the situation.

"I don't know. This guys weird." Ruby said, just loud enough for Qrow to hear.

He looked back, only to see the man step forward some.

"Look, pal, I don't know who you are, nor do I care. But you need to leave my niece and her friends alone." Qrow said, trying to put an 'I mean business' look on. He flicked his wrist with a barely audible clicking sound coming from the hilt of his weapon.

"Why friend my name is Tyrian, and I'm afraid that's not possible. My orders from her grace were to retrieve this girl. So that is what I must do. One does not upset the queen." Tyrian said.

"Queen?" Ruby questioned, trying to figure out the one he spoke of.

"Salem," Qrow responded. Although it may not have been to Ruby, moreover self-realization.

"Who?" Ruby asked.

 _Salem? I've heard stories, but didn't think they were real! Whatever is going on here, it's_ way _bigger than I thought. Bigger than me... or Roman for that matter._ Neo thought. Even in her semi battered state, she readied herself, _If he works with her in any way, I hope we can survive this._

"Well now, I think we've had enough talk. Don't you?" Tyrian said, getting into a crouching position, poised to strike.

"You took the word right outta m-" Qrow started, but was cut off by the oncoming attack Tyrian launched upon him.

Blocking it, he pushed him back and tried to swing down, but Tyrian jumped left to avoid the attack. The scorpion Faunus then came forward again and tried to send a downward kick, but Qrow had flipped back and narrowly avoided it, only to raise his sword to clash with another foot. He pushed his sword into the ground and used the sturdiness to lift himself and send his own two feet after his opponent.

Tyrian quickly twisted to avoid them and tried with his left hand for another slash, only to be met with the pink blade of Neo's new parasol. He just grinned harder and with a small movement, shattered her replaced illusion. He then used the momentum to twist and block another swing from Qrow, this time pushing the both of them back.

Qrow regained his footing and charged, and Tyrian did the same with Neo right behind him. Qrow swung his sword in a strong leftward arc, but his target completely dodged his strike and rolled as Neo had jumped for his back. They both wore a look of surprise as Harbinger clashed with her and sent her into a far wall behind them.

He had no time to worry as he dodged an uppercut from his real target, and tried to reciprocate by swinging Harbinger up, then down onto the cement. And like last time, before he could land a hit, Tyrian dodged left. To which Qrow proceeded to mimic the movement with a swing and Tyrian with a duck, his leg out to hopefully land a kick on his opponent, it was met with air as the Faunus ducked and brought up his tail for his own counter-attack. Qrow brought his sword behind his back and stopped it with a clang, and tried for another swing.

Tyrian just leaned back and brought his tail to meet his sword again. It was blocked before he sent a flurry of attacks from the appendage, each one getting blocked by Qrow's, thankfully, quick reflexes. Qrow then shifted his finger and shot the ground in front of him with a jump to get some air, before reshifting his hand and twisting into a ball with his blade swiping overhead, another shot ringing out to increase the force.

His Faunus opponent just retracted his tail and crossed his arms to stop the powerful blow when it clashed, hearing a building collapse behind him. They stayed blade locked as Qrow pushed harder and chuckled with a cocky smirk, only to have Tyrian return the smirk with his own sickening smile. And with a flick of his fist, a cocking sound was heard before he swiped away, pushed back to gain distance and started to pepper Qrow with bullets, all the while laughing like a mad man.

Each bullet was blocked as Qrow flipped to avoid one coming in close contact with his forehead. Each bullet he blocked was sent into the ground with a spark as sweat began to roll down his just recently in peril head. Tyrian just kept running in a wide circle and shooting as Ren and Nora readied their weapons before charging. They split to flank his right and left with Nora bouncing off of the small fountain and Ren going into a spin, both clashing their weapons as their target ducked from the oncoming attack. He then dropped to the ground and started to spin with kicks landing on either of them.

He finished with a powerful kick that sent them backward to Jaune and Ruby and charged at them. He jutted his blades out and stuck his arms forward, but met nothing but the familiar clang of Harbinger.

"Don't come closer!" Qrow said as he pushed back against the force Tyrian was equally dealing out.

"Wha- ugh, Fine!" Ruby shouted, before readying her weapon and running to a nearby tower and using the gun to boost herself to the top. She flourished her scythe before slamming the blade into the edge and taking aim. She struggled to find a time to fire because of the two constantly moving forms of her uncle and Tyrian. She began to grow frustrated and scowled, before taking aim again.

Meanwhile Qrow and Tyrian were still in a dual, occasionally sending potshots at the other, Neo stood with the help of her weapon and wiped blood trickling down from her head. She saw the two locked in another blade shove before she saw one of them flying in her direction. It landed straight into the wall with a resounding ringing sound and just grazing her ear. She let out a breath before taking this opportunity to study the weapon; she saw the engravings etched into the actual blade, but more importantly, she saw Qrow's name scribbled aimlessly on the hilt.

 _Damn it._ She sighed, before using the rest of her strength to pull it out of the wall.

A loud shot rang out as Tyrian looked down at the ground to see a small, sizzling crater where it landed. More shots rang out as he flicked his tail to block each one with a small giggle of amusement. And with each one blocked, Ruby became more and more frustrated and fired faster. He ignored her constant shooting and lunged for the disarmed Qrow. In response, Qrow leaned left to avoid the lethal blade, grabbed his attacker's arm, and pulled him into a headbutt. The scorpion Faunus took a step back and grimaced from the pain, but the onslaught hadn't stopped as Qrow sent a fist into his face, followed by a right hook and then another left.

With Tyrian dazed, he walked up and kicked him square in the chest. This sent him tumbling backward as the same familiar blade from earlier came at Qrow the same way it was pulled out of his grasp. He caught it with surprise and looked to where it came from, only to see an angry glare from the short girl he hit. He shrugged and sent an apologetic smile to her. Though before he could do anything else, Tyrian was already upon him with a few strikes from his tail and fists. Each one was blocked successfully as the Faunus kept throwing punches. One particular throw had caused Harbinger to be lodged between the space of Tyrian's weapons.

To escape, he figured now was best and pushed the lever down completely, causing the cogs inside of the open hilt piece to whirr to life. The blade quickly bent backward and segmented as he flipped it to block his opponent's incoming tail, and with the barrel pointed right at him, he pulled the trigger. This sent both of them flying in opposite directions. The force was a bit more than Qrow had anticipated and caused him to start rolling on the ground. To combat this he threw the sword out and let it spear the ground before straightening himself out and landing on the hilt, pushing it farther and deeper with the impact. He stood tall and awaited his Faunus opponent.

Tyrian, still soaring tried to straighten himself out but met resistance as Neo swiped down with her weapon. He narrowly dodged it with a flip in the air, and used his tail to wrap around her neck and catch himself. He picked her up off the ground before leveling her to his eye level. She clawed and scratched at his tail to no avail. His sadistic grin grew as he spoke, "Oh little girl. All alone in this world. Lost your 'father' and cast away by that wench Cinder? My, how far you've fallen from your high horse." Chuckling, he flicked his tail and threw her back out to the others. She was caught by Jaune before the momentum sent them both to the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked. She looked to her captor and nodded, taking the time to stand with his help.

 _Cinder... if I see you again, I'm making you suffer for this._ Neo thought, imagining her old assailant tied to the same chair she was as she made her scream in agony.

Her thoughts were interrupted when they looked back to the fight just in time to see Tyrian extend his tail to an unsuspecting Qrow. He gasped as he doubled over, clutching his wound. They all stared on as Ruby took the advantage and swung her scythe down to where the blade and armored tail met, and pulled the trigger to shoot. Half of the tail fell to the ground as the scorpion Faunus screamed in agony, stumbling away and trying to regain his footing.

 _Eh, close enough._

Ruby took aim and Qrow readied for another attack before Tyrian turned to face them with an angry glare, "You bitch!"

He tried to move in for the attack, albeit slowly, but Nora, Jaune, Ren, and a wobbly Neo came and readied their weapons too. The Faunus all but shied away and turned around, whispering barely audible, "She'll forgive you." Over and over again. He then sprinted off and leaped over the wall. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief as the threat was no longer constant.

A clatter and grunt were heard behind them as they looked to see Qrow hunched over and breathing heavily. They all rushed to his side.

"Uncle Qrow! Are you okay?!" Ruby panicked, clutching onto his arm.

He took deep breaths, "I'll be fine," another deep breath, "He just grazed me." He looked down at his clutching hand and lifted it to see a small murder scene on his palm. He returned the pressure as he still took steady deep breaths.

"Who was that guy?" Nora asked, hoping for an answer.

"How did you get here?" Ren followed up.

"And why are people after Ruby?" Jaune asked last.

Neo and Ruby looked to him, hoping for some clarification, "Uncle Qrow, what's going on?"

He took more steady deep breaths, taking a moment to calm himself. He then chuckled at nothing. This sent alarm to everyone as he lifted his head to meet Ruby's eyes, "What's your favorite fairytale?"

He collapsed onto his back as the poison kicked in, and everyone panicked over him.

* * *

 _ **Hours later...**_

They all sat around the crackling fire on four separate logs, each staring solemnly into it as their thoughts digested the information Qrow had thrust upon them. Gods, Maidens, Silver eyed warriors, Relics... Salem... They all just needed to space out and let their thoughts calm before thinking about anything else.

 _If I had truly known about... a sliver of this even, I might have rethought about my trusts. Becoming a hunter was the worst thing possible I thought, but now there's a bigger fish than whatever dream anyone had._

Qrow sighed as he stood and stretched, "Get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." He started walking away to a nearby tree, "I'll take watch."

Everyone watched as he disappeared into the treetops, and returned their gazes back to the fire.

"I feel like Light and Darkness are nothing but a grey void now," Ren spoke, breaking the silence. This hit hard on everyone, as Ren wad the calm and collected one of the group. To have him say something like that, just made them all realize how heavy their situation was. Nora leaned against his shoulder and continued to stare into the flames, yawning and closing her eyes shortly after.

"The world was never black and white. There are always complicated answers to simple questions." Jaune said, putting his shield on the ground and laying his head on it.

Ren and Nora leaned their backs against the log and fell completely asleep, leaving Ruby and Neo as the only ones up. Silver eyes met pink and brown, and they both sighed before looking back to the fire.

"Ren and Jaune are right. I mean, look at our situation. You were a criminal, you beat my sister to a pulp almost and even helped in the fall. Yet here we are working side by side to only uncover more questions to this life." Ruby sighed, "I'm sleeping. I'll see you int the morning." And with that, Ruby walked off a small distance before slumping against the same tree Qrow was supposedly perched in, letting her head lean back and closed her eyes.

 _What a crappy life we have._ Neo thought, before taking off her coat and using it as a makeshift pillow.

Now that they all had calmed down, one thought popped up in each of their minds; Tomorrow will be a long day.

* * *

 **Weirdly incomplete in some way, I know. But look, I made up for it by giving the characters something to do instead of just being like 'ooh' and 'aah' while Qrow fought off Tyrian. Not only that but oh my lord almighty I cant believe I never noticed this but a small poop is made by the animators when I rewatched the scene. If you pay attention to Ruby after she jumps from the building to help Qrow, when he bursts out of the wall and waits for Tyrian, Ruby looks like she is in some sort of T-pose. Like they just forgot to give her natural movements when being viewed from far away. Then again, this is Volume 4.**

 **(Neo)- At least your back. I started losing money there for a sec. I had to go on cup noodles for a few months, but now that things are in order, I can go back to fine dining and luxury condos!**

 **Who said I was paying you?**

 **(Neo)- Wanna play that game? Take a look at the contract you made buddy, *Hands contract from thin air.***

 **Where'd you-**

 **(Neo)- Don't worry about it! Now read.**

 **It says here... sadly... that you are to be paid 15 dollars an hour with 30% interest when being featured in this story. *Sheds tear as he hears bank account crying.***

 **(Neo)- *Smug* And that settles it. See you all next chapter folks.**


End file.
